Crisis en Universos Infinitos: Xross!
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Cuando Parallox fue derrotado al final de la Crisis en Universos Infinitos, un universo de amalgamas nació. Aquí es donde podeis ver las aventuras de este peculiar universo. Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Saiyaboy, el Joven de Acero

**BIENVENIDOS A MI NUEVO FIC TITULADO "CRISIS EN LOS UNIVERSOS INFINITOS: XROSS!"**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Saiyaboy. El Joven de Acero.**_

En un planeta muy lejano llamado Vekripton.

Nacio un niño llamado Kakal-El. Su padre, Bard-El, era el guerrero y el científico más destacado de ese planeta.

En una de sus misiones, Bard-El entró en contacto con una raza que podía ver el futuro. Atoorocitus luchó contra el invasor. Pero fue derrotado.

Bard-El se disponía a eliminar a su enemigo, pero la carcajada de Atoorocitus lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Jejeje! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Tú y tu raza sois marionetas de los Nuevos Demonios de Apokolips. Ellos juegan con vosotros. Y ya se han cansado. Pronto os eliminaran. ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Palabras sin sentido! Nosotros somos aliados del Gran Dios Coldseid y de su hijo Grayzer.

-¡Jajajajaja! Mira por ti mismo.

Atoorocitus puso su mano en la cabeza de Bard-El. El guerrero tuvo visiones. Vio como su planeta estallaba. Matando a toda su raza. Y el causante de tal destrucción era el mismo Grayzer.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Malditos traidores! ¡Debo avisar al rey y al consejo!

Bard-El dejó con vida a Atoorocitus y regresó a Vekripton. Allí habló con el Rey y el Consejo.

-Lo que dice Bard-El no tiene sentido. El gran emperador Coldseid jamás nos haría algo así. Somos sus más leales servidores.

-¡Pero debes creerme, majestad! ¡Yo lo vi!

-Veamos que dice el super ordenador Babyac.

-Las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son de un 0%. Vekripton no será destruida por Coldseid. Así que podeis estar tranquilos.

-¡Pero vi el futuro! ¡Ese Atoorocitus me lo mostró! Colseid nos eliminará porque nos ve como una amenaza. ¡Si luchamos todos juntos, podremos ganarle!

-¡SILENCIO! ¡Ya he tomado mi decisión!-Dijo el Rey.-¡No iniciaremos una guerra contra Coldseid! ¡Y tú Bard-El, serás expulsado del ejército y del consejo científico!

Bard-El regresó junto con su esposa.

-¿Te han creído?

-¡No! Pero hay algo que me inquieta. Babiac. Me ha dado la sensación que mentía.

-¿Pero cómo va a mentir? ¡Es una máquina!

Tal y como sospechaba Bard-El, el Super Ordenador Babiac mintió. Con uno de sus satélites, Babiac vio como la nave de Coldseid se acercaba a Vekripton.

-¡Je! ¡Colseid acabará con esta maldita raza de simios! Yo descargaré todo mi conocimiento sobre este planeta, encerraré en una botella la ciudad de Argo y abandonaré Vekripton enseguida. ¡Hoy será la última ve que veas el sol salir, Vekripton!

Babiac encerró a Argo en una botella y abandonó el planeta inmediatamente. El Rey y su consejo fueron al lugar donde tendría que estar Argo, pero se encontraron un enorme cráter. El Rey intentó contactar con Babiac usando su Scouter, pero éste no respondía.

-Babiac. ¡Babiac! ¡Maldita máquina! ¡Menudo momento para estropearse!

En ese momento, Tubos Boom se abrieron, y de él salieron Saibademonios. Los monstruos comenaron a asesinar a todos los habitantes de Vekripton.

-Tal y como sucedió en la visión...-Diijo Bard-El.-Pondré en marcha el plan B. Esta noche, enviaré a Kakal-El a ese planeta azul que descubrí la semana pasada. Tú irás con él. Yo me enfrentaré a Coldseid.

-No. Yo prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-Gira...

Bard-El se despidió de su hijo y de su esposa y fue volando hacia la nave de Coldseid. Iría con su escuadrón. Pero fueron encerrados en la Zona Muerta por el crimen de ser los esbirros de Bard-El.

El rey de Vekripton estaba frente a Coldseid.

-¡Colseid! ¿Qué significa este ataque?

-¿No lo adivinas? ¡Te he traicionado! ¡Ya no me eres útil! Ni tú ni tu primitiva raza.

-Pero... ¡Confiabamos en ti! ¡Te consideraba mi aliado!

-¡Craso error, rey Vekripton! En tus últimas horas de vida has aprendido una lección valiosa. ¡Nunca confies en Coldseid!

Colseid desintegró a Vekripton con sus Omega DeathBeams.

-Padre. Ya has vuelto a ensuciar la nave...

-¡Grayzer! Llegas en buen momento. ¿Te gustaría destruir este insignificante planeta?

-¡Será un honor! ¡Kanbon! ¡Goodoria! ¡Vamos!

Grayzer salió de su nave con su élite. Allí se encontraron con Bard-El.

-¡Malditos! ¡Yo mismo acabaré con vosotros!

-¡Ju! ¡10.000 unidades! ¿Y dice que va a acabar con nosotros? ¡Jejejeje! ¡Este simio es muy gracioso!

-¡Cierto Kanbon! Me lo quedaría como bufón. Pero Padre me ha ordenado que los mate a todos. Sin hacer excepciones.

-¡Gusano! ¡Muere!

-¿Gusano? ¡Qué modales! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así delante de una abuelita?-Dijo Granny Goodoria.

Bard-El arrojó una esfera de energía contra Grayzer. El tirano la destruyó con su cola. A continuación, Grayzer creó una enorme esfera roja, la cual lanzó contra Bard-El y el planeta.

La esfera aniquiló todo lo que había en el planeta. Saibademonios incluidos.

Pero los Nuevos Demonios de Apokolips no se dieron cuenta de que una nave abandonó el planeta antes de ser destruido.

Desde una nave, Atoorocitus vio como los habitantes de Vekripton fueron aniquilados y masacrados.

-¡Os está bien empleado! ¡Ahora! Debo cumplir con mi destino. Crearé un ejército con aquellos seres que han sufrido por culpa de tiranos como Coldseid o invasores como la gente de Vekripton. ¡Hoy nacerán los Red Lanterns!

Por su parte, Babiac fue de planeta en planeta recopilando información y ciudades que fue embotellando. El Super Ordenador se instaló en un planeta llamado Colu-2.

La nave de Kakal-El aterrizó en la Tierra. Concretamente en Paozville. Allí, el niño fue recogido por un anciano llamado Gohathan Kent y su esposa.

-¡Oh! ¡Un niño abandonado! ¿Con cola? A lo mejor tus padres te abandonaron porque eras un mutante... Tranquilo. Yo te cuidaré. Te llamaré Goklark.

El niño sonrió al escuchar el nombre. Gohathan le enseñó a Goklark artes marciales, para que el niño creciera fuerte y sano.

Pero la tragedia volvió a la vida de Kakal-El. Una noche de Luna Llena, el chico se transformó en un enorme gorila y asesinó a sus pobres padres adoptivos sin saberlo. El chico quedó huérfano. La gente del pueblo accedió a cuidarlo.

7 años después.

Una chica llegó al pueblo. Se trataba de Bulma Lang, hija del presidente de Star Capsules Labs. La chica se acercó a Goklark y le hizo una pregunta.

-¡Hola chico! ¿Sabes dónde está la Gema del Dragón?

-¿La qué?

-La Gema del Dragón. Son Gemas creadas por un ángel de dios que cuando son reunidas conceden cualquier deseo. En mi poder tengo dos.

Tal y como dijo Bulma Lang, las Gemas del Dragón fueron creadas por el Espectro, guardián de la Tierra. Lo que no sabía es que cada una tiene un atributo especial.

La de 1 estrella tiene la capacidad de robar almas. De todas las gemas, ésta es la más peligrosa.

La de 2 estrellas tiene la capacidad de acceder a las mentes de toda la gente.

La de 3 estrellas tiene la capacidad de alterar el espacio.

La de 4 estrellas permite hacer realidad cualquier deseo. Es la más poderosa y la más difícil de usar.

La de 5 estrellas permite controlar el tiempo. Estaba bajo la custodia de la guardiana del Tiempo, pero tras un incidente la perdió.

La de 6 estrellas aumenta el poder de su usuario y el poder de las otras gemas.

La de 7 estrellas es la gema del Ego. Nadie sabe cual es su poder ni dónde se localiza.

Bulma le enseñó las dos gemas que poseía a Goklark. El chico las reconoció enseguida.

-¡En mi casa hay una igual!

Goklark guió a Bulma a su casa. En una especie de altar estaba la Gema de 4 estrellas. Pero en ese momento, un brazo robótico robó las gemas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién es?

Un ser enano y calvo cuya piel era azulada fue quién robó la gema.

-¡Yo te conozco! ¡Pilex Luthor!

-¡Así es Goklark! Escuché con mucha atención vuestra historia. Ahora, reuniré las gemas y desearé ser el amo del mundo. ¡Kyahahaha!

Pilex soltó una bomba de humo y escapó rápidamente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ha huído! ¡Este Pilex siempre ha sido así de malvado! ¿A dónde habrá ido?

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Tachán!-Bulma sacó de su bolsa un radar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un radar. Me permite localizar las gemas.

Bulma activa el radar. En la pantalla aparecen 3 luces que se mueven en dirreción oeste.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Allá vamos!-Dijo Bulma, pero alguien los detuvo.

-¡Alto! ¡Me debes un combate, Goklark!

La cara de Bulma se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Uau! ¿Quién es este chico tan guapo?

-Yamcha Ross. Un amigo y mi rival. Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano del Instituto de Paozville.

-¡Así es! ¡Vamos lucha! ¡Técnica de los colmillos del lobo!

Yamcha se lanzó contra Goklark, pero Bulma se puso enmedio.

´-¡AH! ¡Una chica!-Yamcha se quedó congelado al ver a Bulma.

-¡No deberiamos luchar entre nosotros! ¡Debemos detener a ese enano! Antes de que pida algo terrible.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero dejad que me ponga algo antes!

Goklark entró en su casa y se puso un disfraz que su madre adoptiva le hizo para un carnaval.

-¿Y esa ropa?

-Esta ropa la hizo mi difunta madre. ¡La llevaré para detener a este malvado!

Y así, los tres fueron a por Pilex. Bulma le explicó a Yamcha toda la historia de las Gemas. Por el camino encontraron a un bandido Ursaring que quería comerse a un Squirtle. Goklark salvó al quelonio. En ese momento, llegó el dueño de la tortuga.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me llamo Mutossai! Soy un legendario maestro de artes marciales. ¡Tomad! Como agradecimiento por salvar a mi Squirtle os daré esta Gema.

-¡La Gema del Dragón de 3 estrellas! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Y a ti chico te daré esto.-Mutossai llamó a una nube amarilla que tenía dos ojos.-Con ella podrás volar.

-¡Gracias! Pero yo puedo volar sin necesidad de usar la nube.

Goklark comenzó a volar por el aire.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Desde pequeño puedo usar estos poderes.

-¿Eres mutante?-Preguntó Mutossai.

-¿Mutante? ¿Qué es eso?

-Un ser humano que nace con poderes. La gente los odia y los persigue. No lo entiendo. ¿Que tendrá de malo ser mutante?-Se preguntó Bulma.

-¡Y qué más da eso ahora! ¿No querías recuperar las otras gemas?

-¡Cierto! ¡Vamos!

Los tres se despidieron de Mutossai y siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a un enorme palacio. Allí les estaba esperando Pilex, él cual estaba acompañado por Mai Graves, su guardaespaldas.

-¡Os esperaba! ¡Dadme la esfera que habeis conseguido! ¡Una vez la tenga, solamente tendré que buscar la de 7 estrellas!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Dame las que me robaste!-Dijo Saiyaboy con tono amenazante.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¡Tipo de las ropas raras!

-¡Yo soy Saiyaboy!

-¿Saiyaboy? ¡Menudo nombre!

-"¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya reconocido?"-Pensaba Bulma.

-Mai. Ya sabes que hacer.

La guardaespaldas sacó su pistola y disparó varias veces contra Goklark. El joven cayó al suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Saiyaboy! ¡Yamcha, encárgate de ella!

-¡Eh! ¡No puedo! ¡Me aterran las mujeres!

-¡INÚTIL!

Mai se acercaba peligrosamente a los dos jovenes. Pero Goklark se levantó como si nada.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Eso duele! ¡Ahora veras!

Goklark empujó a Mai muy fuerte. La guardaespaldas acabó estampada en una pared.

-¡MAI! ¡Veo que tendré que encargarme personalmente!

Pilex se puso su armadura de combate, la cual le hacía más alto, y se lanzó contra Goklark. Pilex disparó varios láseres de la palma de su mano. Saiyaboy esquivó los láseres velozmente y destruyó la armadura con su visión de calor. El megalómano cayó al suelo derrotado. Bulma recuperó las gemas robadas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Busquemos las que nos faltan!

Y así, los tres continuaron su camino.

Access vio desde lejos como Saiyaboy derrotó a Pilex.

-Vaya... Así que este universo es un amalgama de todos los Universos afectados por la crisis de Parallox...

Mehime apareció al lado de Access.

-Access. Más universos han nacido. Pero el tercer Universo... Me preocupa. Desprende mucha maldad. ¿Podrías ir a investigar?

-¡Será un honor!

Access y Mehime desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto, en una isla cercana a Grecia, una joven de pelo rubio se disponía a realizar un viaje.

Y aquí termina la primera aventura de Goklark como Saiyaboy. ¿Qué le ocurrirá a continuación?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Sé que Oolong aún no ha aparecido. Pero ya saldrá. Cuando se me ocurra con quien lo uno. XD.

El próximo capítulo se titulará "Wonder Moon". ¡No os lo perdáis! ¡Y si teneis alguna amalgama pensada, podeis mandarmela por PM! O podéis ponerlas en el foro que creé hace mucho y que está algo olvidado. XD

Lista de personajes que han salido en este capítulo:

-Goklark (Goku + Superman)

-Bard-El (Bardock + Jor-El)

-Coldseid (Cold + Darkseid)

-Grayzer (Grayven + Freezer)

-Kanbon (Zarbon + Kanto)

-Granny Goodoria (Granny Goodness + Dodoria)

-Saibademonios (ParaDemonios + SaibaMen)

-Atoorocitus (Tooro + Atrocitus)

-Babiac (Baby + Brainiac)

-Pilex (Lex Luthor + Pilaf)

-Mai Graves (Mercy Graves + Mai)

-Mutossai (Happossai + Muten Roshi)

-Bulma Lang (Bulma + Lana Lang)

-Espectro (Kamisama + Espectro)

-Yamcha Ross (Yamcha + Pete Ross)

-Wonder Moon (Sailor Moon + Wonder Woman)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	2. La amenaza de Starmierro

**Sé que este capítulo ib a tratar sobre Wonder Moon. Pero he pensado que haré como en "Centinelas del Infinito". Explicaré el origen de las amalgamas en capítulos especiales. Así que en este capítulo comenzará la trama principal.**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Capítulo 02: La amenaza de Starmierro.**_

 **Westropolis.**

Nos encontramos en el Daily Capsule.

Aquí es donde trabajan los famosos periodistas Goklark Kent y Chichi Lane, periodista estrella del periódico e hija del General Gyuma Lane.

Los dos fueron a cubrir un evento en PilexCorp. Pilex iba a presentar un nuevo tipo de traje robot.

-Caballeros, permitid que os presente el nuevo traje robot que revolucionará la industria de armamento militar. Esta maravilla es capaz de destruir tanques de un golpe y...

-De acelerar el fin de la humanidad.-Un hombre entró en la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

-Tony Kabuto... Veo que has decidido dejar a un lado las mujeres y la bebida y has venido a ver otro éxito de Pilexcorp.

-¿Éxito? ¿Crear armas para matar a gente es un éxito para ti?

-¡Claro! Alguien tiene que preocuparse de proteger a la gente de las constantes amenazas que azotan el mundo.

-Para eso ya están los Justice Avengers.

-¡Ja! ¡Eres gracioso Kabuto! Esos héroes son peores que el problema que intentan solucionar. Especialmente ese Saiyaman y Iron Mazinger. Deberías controlar mejor a tu robot. Si no recuerdo mal, atacó una base militar de una nación extranjera sin motivo.

-Si tú lo dices...

Iron Mazinger atacó esa base porque alguien robó los planos de su armadura. De hecho, y por culpa de un espía al que no ha ientificado todavía, mucho ejércitos y empresas rivales de Tony Kabuto tienen en su poder los planos.

-Bueno, continuemos con la presentación... ¡Shuroark! ¡Cuando quieras!

Un hombre zorro con ropas de ninja apareció pilotando una enorme armadura. Pero en ese momento, un grupo de terroristas encapuchados entró y se apoderó del traje robot.

-¡Interribbon!-Gritó Goklark, él cual se escondió para cambiarse. Tony Kabuto hizo lo mismo y se puso su armadura.

-Señor Corblue.-Dijo uno de los terroristas.-Ya tenemos controlado al robot.

-No... Mi robot...-Dijo Pilex con falsa tristeza.

-Ohohohohoho. Perfecto. Voy a pilotarlo.

Corblue se subió al traje robot y comenzó a destruir todo el edificio. Pero ante él, aparecieron Iron Mazinger y Saiyaman.

-¡Bájate de ese traje y entrégate!-Dijo Saiyaman.

- _Sí, antes de que cmbiemos de idea y te pateemos el culo. ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ese traje está hecho con tecnología de mi empresa!_

Iron Mazinger atacó brutalmente al traje robot y comenzó a destruirlo. Saiyaman paró a su compañero.

-No sé que te ocurre últimamente, pero debes dejar esa conducta violenta.

- _¡Aparta, Saiyaman! ¡Esto es asunto mio! ¡Sólo yo puedo pararlo!_

-Eso es algo que debes decirme... ¿Qué ocurre?

De repente, algo paralizó a Saiyaman y a Iron Mazinger.

-¡Ohohohoho! Así me gusta, estaos quietos...-Corblue usó sus poderes psíquicos para paralizar a los héroes. El hombre sacó una escopeta y apuntó a la cabeza de Saiyaman.-¡Di adiós!

-¡ADIÓS!-Dos seres alados aparecieron y golpearon con fuerza a Corblue.

-¡AngeMan!

- _¡Y AngeWoman!_

AngeMan y AngeWoman no venían solos. Con ellos vinieron Wonder Moon y Zatanna Inverse.

-¡Gard Evals!-Con un potente hechizo, Zatanna Inverse destruyó el Traje Robo mientras Wonder Moon derrotaba a los soldados con su Tiara.

-¡Mi robot! ¡Esto lo pagareis! ¡Habeis destruído mi obra de arte!

-¿"Tú" obra de arte?-Un hombre salió de las sombras.-Ese robot lo creaste con tecnología de Industrias Kabuto. Y además, pactaste con Interribbon para que te robaran el traje.

-¿Para qué querría hacer eso, Batdevil?-Preguntó Zatanna Inverse.

-Muy fácil. Para tener una excusa para que puea fabricar un robot mejor y poder venderlo.

-¡MALDITOS!-Pilex salió corriendo del lugar.

Los Justice Avengers fueron a su base con el material confiscado.

Mientras tanto, un meteorito cayó en las afueras de Nueva York y un grupo de héroes locales, las Tortugas Ninja mutantes fueron a ver que era lo que había caído del cielo.

-¡Qué emoción!-Gritó Wignatello.-Algo ha caído del cielo. ¡Me muero de ganas por analizarlo!

-Debemos tener cuidado.-Podría tratarse de alguna trampa de Braing y de Silver Shredder.-Dijo Leoquirtle, el líder del grupo.

-¡Hola chicos!-Alexa O'Neal apareció acompañada por su compañera y hermana Virma.

-Será mejor que no te acerques.-Dijo Tirchelangello.-Podría salir algo temible y atacarte.

-¡No digas burradas!-Dijo Raphkoal mientras pegaba en la cabeza a su hermano Tirchelangelo.

-¡ARGH!

Algo se pegó a las caras de Leoquirtle y Wignatello. A continuación atacó a Raphkoal, Alexa y Virma.

-Odio tener razón...-Dijo Tirchelangello antes de que una estrella se pegara a su cara. Del cráter salió una estrella de mayor tamaño.

-Nadie escapará de mí, Starmierro.

Starmierro ordenó a las pequeñas estrellas que él llamaba Staryurros que se pegaran a las caras de la gente de la ciudad donde estaban. Para luego ir expandiéndose y lograr dominar totalmente el mundo.

 _ **########**_

Mientras tanto, Corblue, que logró escapar de la policía, regresó a la base de Interribbon.

Allí estaban Red Manheim, líder del grupo terrorista y Pilex.

-Así que has fallado...

-¡Sí! ¡Por culpa suya hemos perdido una arma poderosa!-Gritó Pilex furioso.

-Yo... Yo no contaba con la presencia de tantos héroes.

-¡Excusas! ¡Dame una razón para no matarte!

-Yo te daré una.-Dijo un hombre anciano y con la cara desfigurada.-Necesito una cobaya con la que repetir mi primer éxito. Crear un androide perfecto.

-Todo tuyo, Doctor Ivo Gero.

 _ **########**_

 **Atalaya.**

Los miembros fundadores estaban reunidos hablando con Tony Kabuto.

-Así que alguien ha robado los planos de tu armadura...

-Sí, Goklark. Quería llevar a cabo esta investigación yo solo... Pero parece que no va a ser posible...

-¿Y sabes quién la ha robado?

-No. Todavía no lo he descubierto, Zatanna.

-Yo sí lo sé.-Dijo Matt Wayne, el hombre que se esconde tras la máscara de Batevil.-Se llama Ghost Plasmius. Es un espía con poderes fantasmales que se dedica a robar secretos de empresas y los vende al mejor postor. Se ve que lo ha contratado un hombre al que conoces muy bien, Obadaiah Xanatos.

-¡XANATOS! ¡Me lo tenía que haber imaginado!

En ese momento, una alarma sonó.

-Aquí Saiyaman. ¿Qué ocurre Blue Spider?

-Necesito ayuda... ¡Unas estrellas están controlando a toda la gente de...

-¿Blue Spider? ¿Kord? ¡Responde!

-Es grave. Debemos ir a Nueva York enseguida.

-¡Justice Avengers Unidos!

 _ **##########**_

El Equipo de Héroes apareció en Nueva York. Toda la gente tenía un Staryurro en la cara, incluído Blue Spider.

- _Es lo más raro y asqueroso que he visto en mi vida..._

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Batevil.-Debemos encontrar al causante de todo esto y detenerlo.

-¡UAAAH! ¡Arriba!-Gritó Wonder Moon.-¡QUÉ MIEDO!

-¡Más humanos! ¡Perfecto! ¡Pronto os uniréis al gran ejército de Starmierro!

-Lo dudo mucho...-Dijo Saiyaman.-¡A por él!

 _ **########**_

Mientras tanto, el Doctor Ivo Gero terminó de convertir a Corblue en un androide.

-Excelente trabajo, doctor.

-¡Gracias! ¡Al principio pensé que su cuerpo no resistiría el cambio! Pero ha sido un éxito. Saludad a Metallo.

-Me vengaré de esos malditos Justice Avengers...-Dijo Metallo.

Los Justice Avengers se encuentran combatiendo a un alienígena llamado Starmierro. Y por otro ldo, Corblue ha sido convertido en un poderoso androide y busca venganza. ¿Podrán los héroes derrotar a Starmierro? ¿Llevará a cabo su venganza Metallo?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos la pelea entre los héroes y Sstarmierro. Y harán aparición más héroes y personajes. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Lista de personajes que han aparecido en este capítulo:

-Tony Kabuto (Kouji Kabuto + Tony Stark)

-Red Manheim (Bruno Manheim + Red)

-Corblue: (General Blue + John Corben/Metallo)

-Ivo Gero (Profesor Ivo + Doctor Gero)

-Zatanna Inverse (Zatanna + Lin Inverse)

-AngeMan (AngeMon + Takeru + HawkMan)

-AngeWoman (AngeWoMon + Hikari + HawkWoman/Girl)

-Ghost Plasmius (Vlad Plasmius + The Ghost)

-Obadaiah Xanatos (Obadaiah Stane + David Xanatos)

-RaphKoal (Raphael + Torkoal)

-Leoquirtle (Leonardo + Squirtle)

-Wignatello (Donatello + Turwig)

-Tirchelangello (Tirtouga + Michellangelo)

-Alexa O'Neal (Alexa + April O'Neal)

-Virma (Viola de Pokémon + Irma)

-Batdevil (Batman + Daredevil)

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **Loser93:** Una amalgama es una fusión de dos o más personajes.

- **BRANDON369:** Pues si que es un poco difícil unir Sailor Moon con Wonder Woman. Me está costando lo suyo. Solamente tengo amalgamas de algunos villanos, de Sailor ChibiMoon, Sailor Venus y de Tuxedo Kamen

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias. Siempre es bienvenia toda clase de ayuda. Y tengo una amalgama que no saldrá en este fic, pero que te gustará.

-¡Saludos! ¡Soy el Doctor Doomentor! Líder de Tlaxca y me vengaré de los Centinelas de lo Fantástico por haber matado a mi amada Paralloxia.

-Parallox: **Destesto este amalgama...**

-Dimentor: Y yo... ¡No nos respetan como villanos!

Ambos villanos se van a llorar a sus cuartos.

- **baraka108:** Tranquilo, que Natsuto saldrá dentro de poco. Y para Hulk y Spiderman y tengo sus amalgamas hechas. Y gracias por lo de Oolong. No sabía con quien fusionar a Oolong. Dudaba entre Tepig y Porky Pig. Aunque me voy a decantar por el último, ya que ambos son personajes cómicos y en japonés tienen el mismo actor de voz.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡SALUDOS!**_


	3. El ataque de Metallo

**NOTA: EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ME OLVIDÉ DE HACER UNA ACLARACIÓN.**

 **-Braing: Krang + Brain.**

 **-Silver Shredder: Silver Samurai + Shredder.**

 **-Dr Doomentor (No-canon): Dr Doom + Dimentor.**

 **-Parallaxia (no-canon): Parallox + Valeria.**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 03: El ataque de Metallo.**

Los Justice Avengers, en concreto Saiyaman, Batdevil, Wonder Moon, Iron Mazinger, AngeMan, AngeWoman y Zatanna Inverse combatían contra la gente que estaba siendo controlada por Starmierro. El que peor lo pasaba era Batevil. Él era un vigilante que usaba métodos poco ortodoxos. Pero jamás atacaría a un civil inocente.

-¡Chicos! ¡Batdevil está en peligro! ¡Ayudémosle!

-¡Muy fácil decirlo Saiyaman! ¡Pero tenemos las manos ocupadas!-Dijo AngeMan mientras se quitaba de encima a un montón de gente que intentaba ponerle un Staryuurro en la cara.

BatDevil sacó una bomba de humo y la arrojó. Pero no sirvió de mucho. La gente controlada comenzó a atacarle.

 _-Tranquilo Bats. Voy en tu ayuda._

Iron Mazinger atacó a la gente con una bomba de sonido. La gente cayó al suelo desmayada. Iron Mazinger y Batdevil iban a liberar a los poseídos, pero fueron atacados por Blue Spider y las Tortugas.

- _Chicos... Podemos hablar pacíficamente..._

-¡GOONGALA!

- _¿Goongaqué?_

Un chico armado con un palo de hockey atacó a Blue Spider y a las Tortugas y las liberó del control de Starmierro.

-Muchas gracias, Ashey.

-¡De nada Leo! Perdonad que llegara tarde, pero Rattata King y Butter Stockman estaban plantando bombas en una cloaca que había bajo el Empire Sylph.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Ashey Jotchum, el vigilante que aniquila las bandas criminales.

-¡Así es, Batdevil! ¡Yo solamente vivo para acabar con los Dratinis Púrpuras!

-Muy bien. Me gustaría pediros un favor. Cubridme mientras yo busco el punto débil de estas cosas.

-Vale... Pero ellos son muchos. Y nosotros pocos...-Dijo Tirchelangelo asustado.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Ashey relajado.- Vengo con ayuda. ¡Es tu turno, tio!

-¡COWABUNGA!

Una especie de Gecko verde humanoide saltó de un edificio y comenzó a combatir contra la gente poseída.

-Pero si es... ¡Mondo Treecko! ¿Esa es tu ayuda?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es mutante! Seguro que con sus habilidades nos ayuda...-Dijo Ashey mientras veía como los poseídos le daban una paliza al pobre Mondo Treecko.

 **(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II - Back from the Sewers (GB) Music - Unknown Theme H)**

- _No ha durado ni dos segundos..._

-Pobrecito... ¡Hay que ayudarle! ¡Vamos!

-¡World Shaking!

-¡Deep Submerge!

Dos esferas, una naranja y otra azul, golpearon a los poseídos liberándolos del control de Starmierro.

 **(Sailor Moon OST- Uranus and Neptune appears)**

-¡Atraída por el comienzo de una nueva batalla, Sailor Trigona decide tomar parte activa en la batalla!

-¡Y yo, Sailor Io, no soporto a los malvados!

-¡Ah! ¡Pero si son Sailor Trigona y Sailor Io!-Dijo Wonder Moon al reconocer a sus camaradas amazonas.

-La Reina Hiporenity ha hecho bien en mandarnos aquí. Parece ser que os cuesta derrotar a esta cosa.

 **(Fin del tema)**

-¡Lo tengo!-Gritó Batevil.-Tengo su punto débil. Las estrellas están vinculadas a Starmierro. Si lo derrotamos, liberaremos a toda la gente a la que está controlando.

Los héroes de la Justice Avengers y aliados centraron sus ataques en Starmierro y derrotaron al invasor alienígena.

 _-¿Y ahora dónde encerramos a esta cosa?_ -Preguntó Iron Mazinger.

-No podemos encerrarlo en Hell Down. ¿Qué pasaría si Starmierro llega a controlar a todos los prisioneros? Enmagellan no podría con ellos. Y sería un caos...

-BatDevil tiene razón... Por suerte, yo sé donde llevarlo.

Goklark llevó al Starmierro a su Fortaleza en el Monte Paozu y lo encerró en una jaula. Luego, regresó a toda velocidad a Nueva York.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.-Dijo Leoquirtle.-Seguramente, en cuanto la gente despierte, nos atacarán. Volveremos con Splika Sensei.

-Ya sabéis. Miedo y odio hacia los mutantes...-Dijo Tirchelangello con voz tenebrosa.

-¡Cállate! Si no nos damos prisa, los Pacicentinelas vendrán a por nosotros y seremos historia.-Raphkoal le dio una sonora colleja y se lo llevó a la cloaca.

-No noto más problemas en la ciudad.-Dijo Zatanna Inverse.-Ya podemos irnos.

-¡Yo no pienso igual!-Dijo un hombre que saltó de una nave que tenía el símbolo de Interribbon.

 **(Dragon Ball Z BGM - M1205)**

- _¿Quién es ese?_

-¿Ya te has olvidado de mí, Kabuto? Yo antes me llamaba Corblue...

-¡El tipo que atacó el edificio de Pilex!

-¡Así es! ¡Pero ahora podéis llamarme Metallo!

 **(Fin del tema)**

 _ **########**_

 **Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde estaba la Justice Avengers.**

 **(SHREDDER'S THEME- TMNT 1987 Series soundtrack)**

Un portal dimensional se abrió en un zoo, y de él salieron Silver Shredder y sus secuaces Rhysteady y Pilobop.

-¡Rhysteady! ¡Pilobop! ¡Traedme a los animales más feroces que encontréis!

-¡A la orden!

Rhysteady y Pilobop salieron corriendo. Un minuto pasó y los mutantes volvieron con cuatro ranas.

-¡¿Ranas?! ¿Estos son los animales más feroces que habéis encontrado?

-¿Y qué ocurre, jefe? Las tortugas son inofensivas, pero siempre nos ganan.

-Ahí tienes razón...

Silver Shredder echó sobre las ranas un líquido mutoevolucionario y los animales comenzaron a transformarse.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado?-Dijeron las cuatro ranas al ver en lo que se habían convertido.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vosotros seréis los primero soldados de mi ejército! A partir de ahora os llamaréis Attiwag, Genchicroak, Palpileon y Gresputin.

-¡Hurra! ¡Tenemos nombres!

-Y yo que creía que no habría nadie más tonto que Rhysteady y Pilobop...-Dijo Silver Shredder mientras buscaba más animales.-¡Oh! ¡Menudo ejemplar! ¡Éste será un mutante excelente!

Silver Shredder echó sobre un cocodrilo el mismo líquido mutante que usó con las ranas. El cocodrilo mutó en una siniestra criatura.

-¡¿Qué me habéis hecho?!-Gritó furioso el cocodrilo mutado.

-Yo te he mejorado. Te he convertido en un ser superior y juntos conquistaremos este mundo. A partir de ahora te llamaré Krookohead.

-¡NO! ¡Jamás haré daño a nadie!-Dijo el cocodrilo mientras escapaba del zoo.

-¡Escapa! ¡Rhysteady! ¡Pilobop! ¡Tras él!

Los dos mutantes se disponían a seguir al cocodrilo mutado, pero un robot policía los detuvo.

 _-¡Alto en nombre de la ley!_

-¡Maldición! ¡Es Rex-8! ¡Huyamos!-Dijo Silver Shredder mientras abría un portal dimensional por el cual él y sus esbirros escaparon.

- _¿Por qué todos los malhechores huyen cuando digo que se queden quietos?_

 **(Fin del tema)**

 _ **########**_

 **(Sailor Moon OST- Youma Attacks)**

Metallo decidió entrar en acción y comenzó con Wonder Moon. El androide se lanzó irecto hacia la Amazona, pero Sailor Trigona y Sailor Io la protegieron.

-¡Space Sword Blaster!

-¡Submarine Reflection!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Inútil! ¡Todas las armas de los héroes, incluidos vuestros Talismanes, han sido analizados! ¡No podéis hacerme nada!

Metallo agarró a las dos amazonas y las lanzó bien lejos. Wonder Moon decidió pasar a la acción.

-¡Moon Tiara Action!

Wonder Moon arrojó su tiara hacia Metallo, pero el androide cogió el arma y la tiró al suelo. Luego, agarró a Wonder Moon y la lanzó contra Iron Mazinger.

- _¡Vaya! Como sigamos encontrándonos así, te tendré que pedir una cita._

-¡Cállate! ¡YO YA TENGO AL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA!

-¡Jajajajaja! Este nuevo cuerpo mio es perfecto. Soy más poderoso y viviré eternamente... ¡Para ver como el mundo teme al hombre que acabó a la Justice Avengers!

 **(Fin del tema)**

-¡No te confíes, Metallo!-Dijo Saiyaman mientras avanzaba despacio hacia él. Saiyaman se transformó en Super Saiyatoniano y comenzó a pelear contra Metallo.

 **(Dragonball Z Kai BGM 11)**

Gracias a su transformación, Goklark podía dañar a Metallo. Con un fuerte puñetazo, Saiyaman mandó lejos a Metallo y lo estampó contra un edificio.

-Maldito seas...

Metallo iba a volver al ataque, pero Goklark rápidamente apareció ante el cyborg y le dio una fuerte patada. Metallo salió disparado, destruyendo el edificio donde antes estaba atrapado. Goklark esperó a Metallo en el aire y lo golpeó con su puño.

Metallo acabó estampado en el suelo. Goklark descendió y se preparó para detener a Metallo, pero...

 **(Fin del tema)**

-Como ves no puedes contra mí.

-Jejejeje... Él que se ha confiado ahora eres tú, Goklark.

-¿Eh?

Metallo abrió su pecho, revelando un trozo de kaironita. Goklark perdió su transformación y cayó al suelo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

 **(Dragon Ball Z BGM - M1208)**

-Conozco todos tus puntos débiles, insecto. Sabemos que perdiste el punto débil de la cola. Pero todavía conservas uno que no podrás quitarte de encima por mucho que entrenes. ¡Y ese punto débil pienso aprovecharlo muy bien!

 **(Fin del tema)**

 **(Dragon Ball Z BGM - M1218)**

Metallo comenzó a golpear a Goklark con violencia. El héroe sufría bastante y acabó soltando algo de sangre por la boca.

En ese momento...

Una bola de energía golpeó a Metallo y salvó a Goklark.

 _-¡Pero si es..._

-¡J'Onnccolo!

 **(Dragon Ball Z BGM - M810)**

El que fue una vez el enemigo de Goklark apareció para salvarlo de la muerte.

-¡EL ALIEN!-Gritó Metallo furioso.

-¡Ju! ¿No te da vergüenza? Ser derrotado por un hombre de hojalata...

-¡Jajajajaja! Este "hombre de hojalata" estaba a punto de acabar con el héroe más poderoso del planeta. Pero lo dejaré para el final. He decidido que ante acabaré contigo.

-Inténtalo.

 **(Fin del tema)**

 **(Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite...)**

Metallo comenzó a atacar al Detective Namekiano. Pero el alien esquivó rápiamente todos sus ataques. J'Onnccolo agarró el brazo de Metallo y le golpeó con fuerza en la cara repetidamente. Metallo comenzó a reir.

-Je,je,je...

-¿De qué te ries?

-Por mucho que golpees mi cuerpo, yo no sentiré nada. ¡Soy invulnerable!

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-¿Eh?

-Si no dientes dolor, ¿cómo sabrás entonce que estás vivo?

 **(Fin del tema)**

 **(Sailor Moon OST- Sailor Senshi's death)**

-Ah... ¡AAAAAH!-Metallo comenzó a dar gritos. La gran verdad que dijo J'Onnccolo le hizo ponerse nervioso y volverse loco. Metallo dejó de atacar a J'Onnccolo y comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía alrededor.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No noto nada! ¡Ni siento nada! Sabor, tacto... ¡Lo he perdido todo! ¡AAAARGH! ¡MALDITO SEAS GERO!

J'Onnccolo se movió a gran velocidad y se volvió intangible. Y atravesó a Metallo con su puño.

-Se pondrá bien. Solamente he desconectado sus circuitos internos.

-J'Onnccolo... Gracias...

-Mira que asspecto más lamentable.-Dijo J'Onnccolo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.-Toma. Una Baya Senzu. Con esto estarás mejor.

-Gracias...

Los héroes cogieron a Metallo y lo llevaron a Hell Down.

 _ **########**_

Mientras tanto, en un edificio que había en las afueras de Shibuya Grove.

 **(Sailor Moon R OST- Black Moon Theme #1)**

-¡Esto es terrible! ¡Giru-5! ¡Reune a los Legendary Rangers! ¡Un temible enemigo se acerca a la Tierra.

-Enseguida Zorzam.

Muy cerca de la Tierra, una gran cantidad de naves se acercaban peligrosamente al planeta azul.

-¡Mira que precioso planeta!-Dijo uno de los seres robóticos.

-¡Sí, mi querida Slipchina! ¡Pronto yo, el rey Mondotrón, conquistaré este planeta y lo añadiré al Imperio Decepticon!

 **(Fin del tema)**

 **(Dragon Ball Z OST M1213)**

Un nuevo mal se acerca a la Tierra. ¿Podrán los héroe luchar contra el Imperio Decepticon?

 **(Fin del tema)**

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que os haya gustado también que haya puesto músicas para darle más emoción a algunas escenas.

Próximo capítulo: Origen de Wonder Moon. Ahora sí. ¡No os lo perdais!

Y ahora, a responer reviews:

- **Xan-yin:** Gracias por pasarme el link.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado las amalgamas. Pronto aparecerá otra amalgama que te gustará.

- **baraka108:** De hecho, habrá una versión Armor Wars en este fic. Solamente tengo que definir a algunos personajes y estará lista. Y sí, la base es un amalgama entre el palacio de Dende y la Atalaya de la Justice League.

- **BRANDON 369:** Pilex es humano. Solo tienes que imaginarte a un Luthor muy bajito, sin nariz y con la piel azulada.

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

 **-** J'Onnccolo: Piccolo + Detective Marciano.

-Mondo Treecko: Mondo Gecko + Treecko.

-Ashey: Casey Jones + Ash.

-Sailor Trigona: Haruka Tenou + Trigona.

-Sailor Io: Michiru Kaioh + Io.

-Mondotron: Rey Mondo + Megatron.

-Slipchina: Reina Machina + Slipstream.

-Rhysteady: Rocksteady + Rhydon.

-Pilobop: Bebop + Piloswine.

-Butter Stockman: Butterfree + Bater Stockman.

-Rattata King: Rat King + Rattata.

-Splika: Splinter + Pikachu.

-Krookhead: Leatherhead + Krookodile

-Attiwag: Poliwag + Attila.

-Genchicroak: Toxicroak + Genghis.

-Palpileon: Palpitoad + Napoleon.

-Gresputin: Greninja + Rasputin.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	4. WonderMoon

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 4: WonderMoon.**_

Esta historia ocurre en una isla cercana a Grecia. Y que está aislada del mundo.

En esta isla llamada Silverscyra, su reina Hiporenity estaba hablando con las divinidades del Panteón Griego.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hiporenity?

-Vereis, todas mis hermanas tienen descendencia y yo no, ya que yo debo permanecer en esta isla.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Hera.-Quieres una hija. Esto es lo que harás. Irás a la playa y crearás una figura de barro. Nosotros, los Dioses del Olimpo, le daremos vida.

Y eso hicieron. Hiporenity fue a la playa e hizo una estatua con la arena mojada. A continuación, un rayo de Zeus cayó sobre la estatua, y ésta cobró vida.

La niña creció fuerte, ya que fue entrenada por Sailor Artemis. Su madre obligó a la pequeña Dianity a estudiar, para que fuera una líder inteligente. Sailor Alexa se encargó de que Dianity estudiara. Pero le costó mucho, ya que a Dianity no le gustaba estudiar.

Un día, la vida de Dianity cambió.

Un caza se estrelló en Silvercyra. La princesa de las Amazonas fue a ver que era ese extraño objeto que cayó del cielo.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué es esto? Y parece que hay algo dentro... ¿Qué eres tú? Jamás vi a una criatura como tú.

Dianity examinó al hombre. Era la primera vez que veía uno.

-No pareces peligroso. Además, estás malherido. Yo te cuidaré.

En secreto, Dianity cuidó del hombre. Un día, cuando ya estaba recuperado, el hombre despertó.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya has despertado! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Preguntó el hombre con tono amenazador mientras apuntaba a Dianity con una pistola.-¿Eres tú quién me atacó?

-¡Uaaaaaah! ¡Me está amenazando!-Dianity se puso a llorar asustada. El hombre dejó de apuntar con su pistola e intentó calmar a Dianity.

-Lo siento... No quería asustarte. Oye, ¿podrías decirme dónde estoy?

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Qué criatura más tonta! Estamos en Silverscyra.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Nuestro reino está oculto al resto del mundo! ¡Jajajaja!-Dianity comenzó a reirse mientras el hombre caía al suelo.-Oye, ¿y tú como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Mamoru Trevor. Soy sargento de la organización SHIELD. No sé cómo acabé aquí... No lo recuero muy bien. Solamente recuerdo que estaba investigando la zona porque Nick Faraday detectó una fuente de energía muy rara en esta zona.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Esto es lo que pasó.

Por orden de Nick Faraday, Mamoru fue a investigar la energía.

Encima de Silverscyra se estaba abriendo un portal entre universos. Y de ese portal surgió una nave.

-¿Hemos llegado ya, Sarunero?

-Sí, amo Subamentor. Estamos en Tierra-115534, el lugar donde se encuentra Silverscyra.

-¡Mi utopía! ¡Excelente! ¡Aparca dónde puedas, Sarunero! ¡Me voy a poner las botas con... ¡CUIDADO CON ESE AVIÓN DEL EJÉRCITO COCHINO!

-¡Uah!

In extremis, Sarunero esquivó el caza de Mamoru.

-Por los pelos, amo...

-Sí... Por los pelos... ¡Eso es lo único que quedará del piloto de ese avión! ¡Sarunero, derríbalo!

-¡Ukiki! ¡A la orden!

Sarunero disparó contra la nave de Mamou y le fulminó un ala. El caza se estrelló en Silverscyra.

-¡Jajaaaa! ¡Una mosca menos! ¡Ahora...-De repente, una luz dorada cubrió a la nave de Subamentor.-¡Argh! ¿Qué es esta luz? ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Algo me abduce! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir a mi utopía?!

Y en un segundo, la nave de Subamentor desapareció de Tierra-115534 y fue transportada a alguna parte del Megaverso-MCDU.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Así que estás aquí por accidente. Hablaré con mi madre. Seguro que te ayuda a salir de aquí.

Dianity llevó a Mamoru ante su madre y le explicó todo lo sucedido.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Madre, necesito que ayudes a esta criatura.

Hiporenity se quedó un rato callada.

-¡Je! Seguro que ordena la ejecución del hombre.-Dijo Sailor Artemis contenta.

-Está bien. Lo ayudaré.-Al oir esto, Sailor Artemis cayó al suelo.-Y tú, hija mia, irás con él al mundo del hombre. Silverscyra ha estado demasiado tiempo apartada del resto del mundo.

-Pero yo...

-Sé que estás preparada. Has sido entrenada por las mejores amazonas. Y serás una buena embajadora. ¡Ten mucho cuidado, hija!-Dijo Hiporenity mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hija. Luego, la reina le dio un broche a Dianity.-Toma. Aquí está el Cristal de Plata. Úsalo en situaciones de emergencia.

-¡Sí! ¡Representaré a Silverscyra con orgullo!

Y así, Dianity llevó a Mamoru a EEUU. Pero ambos ignoraban que estaban siendo espiados por una legendaria bruja.

-¿Así qué la princesa abandona el nido? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pues yo, la hermosa hechicera Circerenia, haré que vea los horrores del Mundo del hombre. ¡Jajajajaja!

Dianity y Mamoru por fin llegaron a EEUU. Pero nada más llegar, comenzaron los problemas. Una chica llamada Naru Candy estaba siendo atacada por una villana.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Déjame!

-¡Niña chillona! ¡Yo lo que quiero es tu Semilla Estelar!

-¡Esa es Naru!-Gritó Mamoru.

-¡Espérame aquí! ¡Voy a ayudarla! ¡Moon Crystal Power Make Up!

Dianity se transformó en Wonder Moon y se preparó para luchar contra la villana.

-¡Alto, villana! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a una pobre chica que quiere disfrutar de un bonito día? ¡Aunque los Dioses te perdonen, yo nunca lo haré! ¡Yo, Wonder Moon, te castigaré!

-Lo que me faltaba... Una heroína... ¡Déjame en paz o serás la próxima víctima de Tin Cheetah!

Tin Cheetah se movió muy rápido y tumbó con una patada a Wonder Moon.

-¡Dianity!

-¡Je,je! ¡Menuda heroína más patética! ¡Te arrancaré a ti misma la Semilla Estelar! Yy se la llevaré a mi jefa.

Tin Cheetah iba a arranarle la semilla estelar a Dianity, pero ésta atacó a la villana con su tiara. Tin Cheetah recibió el ataque en la cara y salió por los aires.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Ésta me la pagas!-Dijo antes de escapar del lugar.

-¡Dianity! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Mamoru mientras ayudaba a Wonder Moon a levantarse.

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Eso ha sido explendido.-Dijo una voz que surgió de las sombras.-Permite que me presente. Soy Batdevil, e iba tras la pista de esa villana durante mucho tiempo. Te he visto pelear y me gustaría peirte que te unieras al nuevo grupo que estoy formando con otros héroes.

-Bueno. A lo mejor eso me ayuda a descubrir cosas de este mundo.

-Gracias por aceptar. Ahora, acompáñame. Vamos a reclutar a un chico que se hace llamar SaiyaBoy.

Y así, Wonder Moon se unió a los Justice Avengers y ayudó a los héroes a combatir contra muchas amenazas.

 **Mientras tanto.**

-Siento mucho haber venido con las manos vacias. Pero una molestia inesperada ha aparecido y...

-¡No importa Tin Cheetah! ¡Ya tendrás éxito en otra ocasión!

-Gracias por la segunda oportunidad, Lady Arexia.

¿Cómo le irán las cosas a Wonder Moon en el mundo del hombre? ¿Y qué planes tendrán Arexia y Circerenia para Wonder Moon?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Y me gustaría hacer una recomendación. Pasaros por este foro del amigo NuevoMundo. Propone una idea interesante. Buscad Bucles Infinito: Versión en Español en Fanfiction Forums y hechadle un vistazo.

Y también me gustaría que pasarais por mi foro y me ayudarais a resolver una duda que tengo con los Supernova. ¡Gracias!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues me he pensado mejor el detalle de la música y no lo usaré más. Me es muy difícil buscar músicas para cada escena. Y espero que te hayan gustado Subamentor y Sarunero. :)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. QuickFlashSaiyaBoy

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Mehime y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciones mias.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **El capítulo de hoy estará dividido en dos partes.**

 _ **Capítulo 5A: Los Flashes de dos Tierras.**_

 **Nerikabe.**

La familia Nobihara estaba escondida en su casa. El doctor Wilman apareció de repente en la ciudad y comenzó a atacarla.

Por suerte, QuickFlash y Kid Triatlon estaban luchando contra los robots del doctor Wilman. Los robots amenazaban con destruir la ciudad, pero por suerte, el miembro más rápido de los Justice Avengers y su ayudante estaban allí para proteger a sus ciudadanos.

-¡Ah! ¡Espero que no se carguen el Centro Comercial!-Gritó nerviosa Misako Nobihara.

-¡Y yo espero que no se carguen ese club nuevo que acaban de abrir!-Gritó nervioso Hirosuke Nobihara.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Te dije que no fueras a esos sitios!-Dijo Misako mientras zarandeaba a su marido.

-¿Ves, Nevaemon? ¡Por esto no hay que hacer enfadar a mama! Se vuelve fea y parece un demonio.

-¡Shinobita!

 **¡PAM!**

-¿Y para esto he venido yo del futuro? La próxima vez que Himawashi venga a verme, me iré con ella. ¡Uuuuuh!-Dijo el robot del futuro.

-¡Maldito seas, QuickFlash! ¡Pienso destruir esta ciudad para calmar mi furia! ¡Ese maldito Sonic The Patch y ese estúpido Megaboy han vuelto a fastidiar otro de mis planes!

-¡Je! ¡Debes de ser un científico patético, Wilman! ¡Sólo un tonto es derrotado fácilmente por una bola de puas!-Decía QuickFlash mientras destruía los robots de Wilman con su supervelocidad. El velocista ceó un tornado usando su rápida velocidad. El tornado destruyó al ejército que Wilman liberó en la ciudad.

-¡No! ¡Mis preciosos robots!

-¿No tienes nada mejor qué esto? ¡Aaargh!

De repente, Quickflash sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El causante era Donkey Grodd, eterno enemigo de QuickFlash.

-¡Donkey Grodd!-Kid Triatlon fue a atacar a Donkey Grodd, pero el gorila de Isla Gorila se quitó de encima con un manotazo al joven velocista.

-¡Wilman, hemos terminado aquí! Ya podemos irnos.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Red Libra estará feliz con nuestro triunfo!

-¡Calla! ¡Revelas demasiado con tus prepotentes charlas!

-No importa, Donkey. Para cuando los héroes quieran actuar. Ya será demasiado tarde... ¡Mwahahahaha!

QuickFlash y Kid Triatlon se recuperaron y fueron a por los dos villanos, pero estos desaparecieron, evitando así ser capturados.

-¡Maldición! ¡Se han escapado!-Dijo furioso QuickFlash.

-No te preocupes, ya los atraparemos en otra ocasión. Por cierto... ¿Has visto a Kid Speed?

-¡Otro problema! ¡No tendríamos que haberle perdido de vista! Un Kid Speed sin vigilancia es sinónimo de problemas. ¡Vamos!

QuickFlash y Kid Triatlon iban a regresar a América, pero entonces, un destello dorado apareció ante ellos. Y de él, emergió una persona vestida con ropas moradas.

-¿Mehime? ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde estáis?-Preguntaba el misterioso individuo mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

-¿Has visto, QuickFlash? Ha aparecido un individuo con ropas similares a las tuyas. Pero, mientras que las tuyas son verdes y rojas, las suyas son moradas y verdes.

-¿Quién eres chico? ¿Y de dónde vienes?

-¿En qué universo estoy?

-¿Universo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo soy Shinji Ikari, el Flash de Tierra-2250. Y pertenezco al grupo formado por la Entidad que representa nuestro Megaverso, Mehime. Estaba en Tierra-6z6 luchando contra un Profeta de Parallox. Usé mi supervelocidad al máimo. Y no sé como he acabado aquí. ¡Rápido! Debes ayudarme a viajar a Tierra-6z6. ¡Por favor!

-¿Otros mundos? ¿Le crees, tío Pie... ¡Digo! ¡QuickFlash!

-No parece que mienta. Pero debo comprobarlo antes. Llamaré a BatDevil.

-¡BatDevil! ¡Ese tio me da escalofríos cada vez que lo veo!

-Y a mí. Pero buscando cosas es el mejor.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **New York.**_

En las cloacas, BatDevil estaba buscando unas esporas para neutralizar un veneno que Buggy el Joker liberó en plena ciudad. Por suerte, Poison Tellu fabricó unas esporas que neutralizaban cualquier veneno.

Lo malo.

El laboratorio secreto de Poison Tellu estaba en las cloacas, que eran el terreno del temible Killer Lizard.

-Debo andar con cuidado. Si me muevo rápido, Killer Lizard detectará mi presencia y me atacará. Debo ir con mucho sigi...

En ese momento, el comunicador de BatDevil comenzó a sonar, y eso llamó la atención de Killer Lizard. La criatura reptiliana surgió de las sucias aguas de las cloacas.

-¡Rarrrgh! ¡Te arrancaré la piel, BatDevil! ¡Me comeré hasta tus huesos!

-¡QuickFlash! ¡Ya puede ser urgente!-Dijo BatDevil mientras huía de Killer Lizard.

- _Necesito que busques información sobre un tal Shinji Ikari._

BatDevil comenzó a buscar en su mini ordenador información sobre ese nombre mientras esquivaba las envestidas de Killer Lizard.

-Ya puedo saborearte...

-Esa persona no existe, QuickFlash. Es posible que se trate de un impostor o de alguna trampa de algún enemigo tuyo. Sin embargo, existe un chico llamado Shinkato Itsuki que vive en Japón. ¡Ahora, corto la llamada! ¡Estoy ocupado!

-¡Mis cuevas serán tu tumba! ¡Rarrgh!

Killer Lizard corrió rápidamente hacia BatDevil, pero el Caballero Demoníaco le arrojó un explosivo a la cara que lo dejó aturdido. BatDevil aprovechó para entrar en el Laboratorio de Posion Tellu y coger las esporas que estaba buscando. Killer Lizard se recuperó y entró en el laboratorio.

-Ya puedo saborearte...

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

BatDevil esquivó a Killer Lizard y apretó el botón de un pequeño mando que tenía en la mano. El laboratorio de Poison Tellu saltó por los aires. Killer Lizard quedó inconsciente bajo los escombros.

-Waylon Connors... Te juro que un día volverás a ser humano...

 _ **########**_

-Bueno...-Dijo QuickFlash.-Según los archivos de BatDevil. No existe nadie con tu nombre.

-¡Así qué lo que dice es verdad!-Respondió Kid Triatlon.

-O mentira. BatDevil mencionó que por aquí vive un chico llamado Shinkato Itsuki.

-Seguro que es mi yo de este Universo.-Respondió Shinji de Tierra-2250.

-Vamos a conocerlo.-Dijo Kid Triatlon. Pero ante de que comenzara a correr, alguien le dio un puñetazo a supervelocidad. El atacante era ZoomDemon, uno de los renegados de QuickFlash.

-¡ZoomDemon! ¿Qué haces en Japón?

-He notado una fisura en la barrera que separa los universos. Un ser conectado a la Speed Force ha aparecido en este mundo. ¡Y pienso adueñarme de su velocidad!

-Este tio... Me recuerda al Reverse-Flah que apareció en mi mundo antes de ser reclutado por Mehime.

ZoomDemon fue a por Shinji de Tierra-2250. Pero QuickFlash lo protegió. Ambos velocistas comenzaron a atacarse usando la supervelocidad. Shinji miraba impresionado. Hacía poco que había conseguido sus poderes. Y no sabía controlarlos al 100%. Seguro que, si observaba como QuickFlash se movía, podría aprender algo.

La lucha estaba casi igualada, pero ZoomDemon le dio una fuerte patada a QuickFlash y lo derribó.

-Bien. Ahora es tu turno, chico. Vendrás conmigo y te quitaré esa supervelocidad...

-¡Nunca! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

Shinji-2250 fue a por ZoomDemon, pero el villano lo agarró por el cuello.

-No te resistas... Pronto dejarás de sufrir... ¡ARGH!

ZoomDevil fue atacado por la espalda por alguien. Era Mehime, que fue a por Shinji-2250.

-Al fin te encuentro. Que susto me has dado... Yy tú, QuickFlash. Te aconsejo que encierres a ZoomDevil en un lugar del cual no pueda escapar.-Dijo Mehime antes de desaparecer con Shinji-2250.

-¡Uau! ¡Viaje interdimensionales! ¡Cómo me encantaría viajar entre mundos!

-Algún día lo haremos, Kid Tratlon, algún día.

 _ **(-)**_

 _ **Capítulo 5B: El Chico de Westrópolis.**_

 _ **Westropolis.**_

Bajo la ciudad, y sin que nadie lo supiera, había un laboratorio. El laboratorio pertenecía al Proyecto Cadmus' Pegasus, una organización guvernamental secreta dedicada a la investigación genética.

Muy pocos sabían de su existencia. Incluso el mismo BatDevil tardó bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de su existencia. Pero tuvo que dejar su investigación, ya que estaba bastante ocupado en Gotham y Westropolis era juridición de Saiyaman. Pero Robin, el ayudante de BatDevil, descubrió los datos sobre el proyecto y decidió investigar por su cuenta. Se infiltró en el Laboratorio sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por desgracia, no iba a ser una misión fácil, ya que Kid Speed fue con él.

-¿Qué estamos investigando?-Preguntó el impulsivo velocista.

-Por decimocuarta vez. Estoy investigando un proyecto guvernamental supersecreto. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar con QuickFlash?

-Sí. Pero se fue a Japón a salvar una ciudad. Me dijo que me quedara en casa y que le esperara allí. Pero me aburrí y por eso estoy aquí contigo.

-¿Y no podías haber ido a Japón con QuickFlash? ¿Eh? Un ordenador. Voy a entrar en él.

Robin usó su ordenador portatil para hackear el ordenador del Proyecto Cadmus' Pegasus. Robin entró con éxito en los sistemas y comenzó a hacer copias de los archivos. Hasta que uno le llamó la atención.

-Proyecto Kr...

-¿Kr? ¿Es un nuevo videojuego?

-No... Kr es el símbolo de la Kriptonita.

-¡Kriptonita! ¡Ese pedrusco con forma de cola de mono que hace que Saiyaman se vuelva un debilucho! ¡Seguro que es un arma para usar en su contra!

-Pienso igual. Según el archivo, el Proyecto Kr está guardado en el último piso.

Robin y Kid Speed bajaron hasta la última planta. Allí había una cápsula. Y para sorpresa de los dos chicos, no había un arma. entro había un chico. Con un parecido asombroso a Saiyaman.

-¡Increíble! ¡Han clonado a Saiyaman!-Exclamó Kid Speed.-¡Vamos a liberarlo!

-¡Quieto, Kid Speed!

Demasiado tarde. Ignorando a Robin, Kid Speed apretó el botón que abría la cápsula del clon. De repente, las alarmas sonaron y éstas despertaron al clon.

-¡Ha despertado!-Gritó asustado Kid Speed.-Seguro que no matará. ¡Como en esa película que ví anoche!

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-Preguntó el clon.

-Yo soy Kid Speed y él es Robin. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-¿Cómo me llamo? No tengo nombre...

-¿No tienes nombre? ¿Qué dices? ¡Todos tienen un nombre!

-¡Su nombre es Proyecto Kr-13! Un éxito donde 12 fallaron antes.-Dijo una criatura que apareció detrás de los chicos.-Él no tiene nombre ya que fue creado para ser un arma.

-¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!-Preguntó asustado Kid Speed. Robin le atacó con una patada, pero la criatura lo detuvo usando su poderes psíquicos.

-Mi nombre es Mewbbilex. Soy una criatura creada con el mismo objetivo que Proyecto Kr-13. Y ahora que sabéis todo esto, no puedo dejaros salir con vida de aquí. Pero hay otra opción. Os ayudaré a salir de aquí. Con una condición. Quiero que le deis a Proyecto Kr-13 una vida normal y corriente. No quiero que sea usado como un arma. Este chico merece una vida mejor.

-¡Yo no pienso igual!-Norman Desmond, acompañado por varios soldados, rodearon a Roin, Kid Speed, Mewbbilex y a Kr-13.-Proyecto Kr-13 no va a abandonar este recinto. Y vosotros tampoco. Sabéis demasiado. Soldados, acabad con esos dos chicos y con Mewbbilex. Y encerrad a Kr-13 en su cápsula.

Norman Desmond abandonó la sala. Los soldados apuntaron y se prepararon para disparar, pero el clon de Saiyaman derribó a los soldados con su telekinesi táctil.

-¡A mí nadie me va a volver a encerrar! ¡Nos vamos!

Norman Desmond vio como los intrusos estaban a punto de escapar. No podía permitirlo. Así que tuvo que probar un suero que estaba elaborando en sí mismo. La musculatura de Norman comenzó a aumentar. Y su piel se volvió verdosa.

Robin, Kid Speed, Kr-13 y Mewbbilex estaban a punto de escapar, cuando Norman los embistió.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

-Norman Desmond...-Respondió Mewbillex.-Ha decidido probar en si mismo el suero en el que estaba trabajando.

-¡El GoblinBuster acabará con vosotros! ¡Raargh!

GoblinBuster agarró a Robin y a Kid Speed y los estampó en la pared. Kr-13 luchó contra él, pero todavía no sabía usar bien sus poderes. GoblinBuster aprovechó esto para agarrar a Kr-13 por la cara y estamparlo contra Mewbbilex. Luego, volvió a coger al clon y lo lanzó contra un gran ordenador. Al impactar el clon con la máquina, ésta estalló y derribó el edificio.

Mucha gente que había murió. Mewbbilex protegió a Robin y a Kid Speed con sus poderes psíquicos.

 _ **#########**_

En uno de los laboratorios del recinto, el Profesor Tomoerrow estaba trabajando en una máquina que abría portales a otras dimensiones, pero el ataque de GoblinBuster provocó una explosión que mató a sus compañeros y dejó mortalmente herida a su hija Hotanessa.

-¡Hotanessa! ¡Hotanessa! ¡Responde!

- _¿Quieres qué salve a tu hija?_

-¿Quién eres?

- _Un esbirro del Gran Shuma Pharaoh 90. Yo puedo salvar a tu hija, pero a cambio deseo el control de tu cuerpo..._

-¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Pero salva a mi hija!

Jemmatoid se introdujo en Tomoerrow y desde ese día tomó el control del profesor y buscó cualquier medio para liberar a Shuma Pharaoh 90.

 _ **#########**_

GoblinBuster agarró a Robin y se preparó para partirle la espalda. Pero por suerte, Guardian América, que trabajaba allí y venía de una misión en Sudamérica, golpeó a GoblinBuster por la espalda.

La mole cayó al suelo y soltó a Robin.

-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó Guardián América.

-Define bien...

GoblinBuster se levantó y se dispuso a atacar a Guardián América, pero Mewbbilex paralizó el cuerpo de Desmond usando sus poderes psíquicos.

Guardián América llamó a los Justice Avengers para que se llevaran a Desmond a Impel Heighs. Kr-13 se acercó a Saiyaman.

-Así que tú eres el clon del que me habló Guardián América. También me ha dicho que no tienes nombre. ¿Qué te parece Gon-El?

-No está mal...

-Y también he pensado en tu nombre civil terrícola. Te llamarás Gonner Kent.

-¡Maravilloso!-Dijo Kid Speed mientras le ponía su brazo por encima del hombro a Gonner.-Saiyaman, ya tienes a tu propio ayudante. Saiyaman y Saiyaboy

Al oir eso, Gonner se quitó de encima a Kid Speed.

-¡No me llames Saiyaboy! ¡Yo soy Saiyaman! ¡Pronto todo el mundo me llamará así y tú serás olvidado!

Gonner se fue volando, dejando a los presentes confusos.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene muy mal caracter...-Dijo Mewbbilex.

Gonner se instaló en Hawai. Allí conoció a Videl Moon, una periodista. Y a su padre, Rex Satan.

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, Green Nova, AquaNamor, Ice Mercury, Brolsday y Plastic Boy. El próximo capítulo estará dividido en 4 partes. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, el origen de Subamentor ya se vio en MCDUversity. Subamentor no procede de ningún lado. Es otro clon del Dimentor malvado.

- **carlos13:** Sí. Shredder era un villano muy peligroso hasta que, con el tiempo, se volvió enclenque.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	6. El fin no es más que el principio

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Mehime es creación mia.**

 **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 6: El fin no es más que el principio.**_

Tierra-115534.

Uno de los primeros universos que nació tras la crisis de Parallox.

Está muriendo.

Nos encontramos en la órbita de la Luna. Una nave con forma de calavera se acercaba a la Tierra, la cual, a causa de un ser con un tremendo poder, dejó de er un planeta azul y pasó a ser un planeta rojo.

La nave alienígena pertenecía a Babiac, la inteligencia artificial de Vekripton que se acercó a la Tierra para observar la batalla final entre Saiyaman y el ser conocido como Anti-Moniyonder.

-La Tierra es el único planeta que queda intacto. Este monstruo llamado Anti-Moniyonder ha masacrado todos los mundos. Ni siquiera Coldseid y Beeractus han sido rivales para él. Pero he llegado tarde. Toda la población de la Tierra a excepción de Saiyaman ha muerto a manos de este ser. Pero no importa. Dispongo de un dispositivo que me permitirá viajar en el tiempo. Viajaré a una época y me llevaré varias ciudades a mi planeta M-Telos.

Babiac apretó un botón y su nave desapareció en el espacio-tiempo.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra.**_

Todas las ciudades habían sido destruídas. Ninguna se salvó del repentino ataque del Anti-Moniyonder.

Ningún héroe sobrevivió a su ataque. Todos cayeron a manos de este titán. Y ahora, solamente le plantaba cara Saiyaman. Pero no iba a durar mucho.

El Saiyan de Acero estaba exhausto. Y el Anti-Moniyonder seguía intacto.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo qué puede hacer el héroe que ha humillado en contadas ocasiones a Coldseid y a su familia? Patético... ¡Muere!

Anti-Moniyonder disparó un enorme rayo de anti-materia. Goklark lo esquivó por los pelos. Pero detruyó las ruinas de Westropolis.

-¡Esto es mucho peor que la crisis de Ivan Booze! Mi as en la manga, la Genkidama... No puedo usarla ya que no hay nadie con vida en el Universo... ¡Pediré ayuda en el Otro Mundo!

-No te molestes en pedirla. El Otro Mundo fue lo primero que destruí. Y ahora, cae como el mosquito que eres. Y una vez consuma este mundo. Iré al Universo vecino,Tierra-4721, y haré lo mismo que hice aquí... ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Oye! ¡Tú!

-¿Quién?

En un edificio destruído estaba Baldy Sentry. Un hombre calvo que llevaba un traje de héroe amarillo, una capa roja, y un cinturón negro con una enorme ese.

-¿Otro superviviente? ¡Genial! ¡Le pediré que se fusione conmigo! Por suerte, los Kaioshin del Universo me dieron uno pendientes potala de reserva por si acao pasaba algo malo.

-¿Osas desafiarme? ¿Acaso no has visto lo qué le hecho a tu ridículo mundo y a sus héroes? ¡Tengo el poder para destruir una Galaxia en un segundo! ¡Y lo usaré para matarte!

-Pues muy bien...

Anti-Moniyonder se disponía a atacar a Baldy Sentry, pero el héroe fue más rápido y destruyó al demonio del Universo Anti-Materia con un solo puñetazo.

-Increíble... Ha vencido al Anti-Moniyonder de un puñetazo...

El cuerpo sin vida del Anti-Moniyonder liberó la energía del Universo 115534. De la nada, aparecieron Champator y Harvados.

-Pobre Universo 115534... Si hubiera intervenido a tiempo. Esto no hubiera ocurrido...

-¡Claro! Si no te hubieras despistado con ese ramen...

-¡Calla Harvados!

-Menudo guardián del Universo-115534 que estás hecho...-Dijo Mehime, la cual apareció ante Champator y Harvados.-¡Bien! Usaré la energía que ha liberado el Anti-Moniyonder y resetearé este mundo. Le daré a Tierra-115534 otra oportunidad de existir.

Mehime alzó sus manos y controló la energía con sus poderes. Cubrió el moribundo universo-115534 con esta energía, y éste renació. Ahora, Tierra-115534 se llamaba Tierra-N115534.

Muchas cosas cambiaron.

Y otras, siguieron igual.

Dimentor, miró lo que ocurrió desde su nave.

-¡Je! ¡Eso le pasa al autor por usar elementos de DC!

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Paozville.**_

-¡Ah!

Un niño se despertó. Había tenido una pesadilla. El chico se levantó de la cama rápidamente y fue a ver a su abuelo.

-Abuelo Gohnathan. He tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla, Goklark? ¿Qué ocurría?

-Un monstruo apareció de la nada y lo destruyó todo. Intentaba detenerlo pero era inútil. Pero de repente, un hombre con una ropa amarilla lo venció fácilmente.

-No te preocupes, Goklark. Esas criaturas no existen. Ahora, vuelve a la cama que es muy tarde.

-Está bien.

El pequeño Goklark obedeció a su abuelo y regresó a la cama.

 _ **############**_

 _ **En algún lugar de la Corriente Temporal.**_

Babiac terminó su recolección de ciudades a tiempo. En su planeta artificial M-Telos instaló las ciudades que logró rescatar antes del reseteo que Mehime hizo.

-Bienvenido, amo Babiac.

-Leal Rildos. Aquí traigo unas ciudades de una realidad muerta. Tu misión será vigilarlas en mi ausencia.

-Claro, Amo.

-Antes de regresar al nuevo Universo-N115534. Revisaré por última vez mis ciudades.

Babiac miró las botellas donde tenía encerradas las muchas ciudades del viejo Universo-115534.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ninguna se ha visto afectada por el reseteo de Mehime!

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, amo?

-Me quedaré aquí y liberaré esta ciudades en M-Telos. Yo no tengo lugar en Tierra-N115534. Un nuevo Babiac ha nacido con la nueva realidad. Y ese nuevo Babiac también dispone de su Rildos. Observaré de cerca esa nueva realidad. Y si le ocurre lo mismo que al viejo Universo-115534, intervendré y haré lo mismo que hice en el viejo mundo.

Mientras, en una de las botellas que Babiac rescató.

Dentro de ella estaba una Wetropolis en ruinas. Babiac salvó también una Westropolis en ruinas. Y en ella vivía un solitario Goklark que no pudo salvar a su familia. Babiac hizo eso para contemplar durante toda la eternidad como su eterno enemigo sufría.

-Mi mundo... ¡Mi mundo ha sido destruído y no he podido salvarlo! ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Goklark, furioso, comenzó a golpear con fuerza el suelo.

Tierra-115534 ha sido destruída. Pero gracias a Mehime, ha renacido en Tierra-N115534. Y ahora, la historia comienza de nuevo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero que os haya gustado este final! Pero el fic no acaba aquí. La historia continúa. Y en el próximo capítulo, explicaré de nuevo, el origen de Goklark/Saiyaman. Y también explicaré las historias de AquaNamor, Green Nova, WonderMoon y Ice Mercury y la historia de Plastic Boy. ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews. Espero que mis lectores no hayan sido reseteados. XD

- **carlos13:** En el Universo viejo, Goten estaba unido a Mon El. Pero ahora, estará unido a John Kent Lane. Y Gohan y SuperBoy seguirán unidos.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí, éste es el mundo donde acabó Shinji/Flash de Tierra-2250. Si se hubiera quedado un poco más, hubiera sido reseteado/borrado de la existencia. Lo mismo le hubiera ocurrido a Subamentor y a Sarunero.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	7. The Ring and the King

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Mehime y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciones mias.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Apokolips**_

El Soberano de ese planeta muerto, Coldseid, estaba mirando al cielo. Su esbirro, Saadbet, se atrevió a romper el silencio que reinaba en la sala del trono.

-Amo... ¿Le ocurre algo?

-¡Silencio insecto! Así que soy el único que recuerda como era el Universo anterior... El reseteo de esa mujer no me ha afectado. Simplemente me ha devuelto a la vida... Recuerdo como mi eterno enemigo, Mobiyonder, atravesó mi pecho con sus manos... Debo agradecerle a esa mujer que me haya devuelto a la vida... ¡Destruyendo la realidad y eliminando el libre albedrío! Es hora de reiniciar mi búsqueda de la Ecuación Anti-Vida, la cual me dará la vida eterna y el control sobre las mentes de los seres inferiores.

 _ **Capítulo 06: The Ring and the King.**_

Aquanamor y Green Nova (Hal Ryder) estaban en Ryulantis. La ciudad estaba siendo atacada por el villano alienígena Babiac.

El villano quería embotellar Ryulantis y añadirla a su colección de ciudades que había obtenido durante su viaje por el universo.

Gracias a su trabajo en equipo, Aquanamor y Green Nova lograron expulsar a Babiac de Atlantis y de la Tierra. Los héroes inspeccionaron la ciudad para ver si sus habitantes estaban bien o si todavía quedaba algún dron del alienigena.

Una vez terminaron la inspección, Aquanamor se acercó a Green Nova y ambos se dieron la mano.

-Te agradezco que hayas venido, Hal. Gracias por prestarme tu ayuda.

-¡De nada! Haría cualquier cosa por un compañero de equipo. Y por un amigo.

-Si toda la gente de la superficie fuera como tú...

-No todos somos malos. Imagino que la cosa es igual en Ryulantis. O si no, que me dices de Kisarlong, King Hody o de Van der Dettuma. No son precisamente santos. Lo pasamos muy mal con ellos. Y también con cierto héroe marino que tengo delante mio ahora mismo.

-¡Calla! ¡No me lo recuerdes! Si ataqué la superficie, fue porque mi hermano me engañó.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hace un año, Johnny Trainor, miembro de la Fantastic Patrol conocido como Negative Torch, volaba por los cielos de Nueva York, cuano vio que unos atracadores estaban amenazando con un cuchillo a un vagabundo.

-¡Dejadme tranquilo!-Gritó el vagabundo.

-De eso nada. Estás en nuestro territorio.-Dijo un atracador mientras tiraba al suelo al vagabundo.-Y nadie puede estar aquí sin el permiso del Jefe. ¡Lárgate antes de que la cosa se complique!

-Solamente soy un simple vagabuno. ¿Qué mal os puede hacer el que yo me instale aquí?

-Bien... ¿No quieres irte? No te preocupes. Nosotros haremos que una ambulancia venga a por tus restos. ¡A por él, chicos!

Negative Torch bajó al lugar donde estaban los atracadores y los derribó con sus llamas negativas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Johnny ayudó al vagabundo a incorporarse.

-Sí... ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo has hecho eso del fuego? ¡Ha estado muy bien!

-¡No ha sido nada! Un accidente espacial...

Johnny dejó de hablar ya que vio como los atracadores se reincorporaban.

-¡Negative Torch de la Fantastic Patrol! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡No tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra él! ¡Informemos al Jefe de esto!

-Cobardes... Dime. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No lo sé. No recuerdo nada. Lo único que sé es que soy un mendigo que no tiene nada. No recuerdo nada más.

-Amnesia. Ven conmigo. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.-Dijo Negative Torch mientras cogía al vagabundo y se lo llevaba volando.-Aunque debo decir que tu cara me es muy familiar.

Negative Torch se llevó al vagabundo al edificio Dayton, la base de los Fantastic Doom. Allí fue recibido por Ralph Richards, Mr Enlongated, su mujer Sue Richards, la Mujer Invisible, el "Jefe" Niles Xavier y su mejor amigo Ben Steele, más conocido como Robot Thing.

-Llegas tarde. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba ayudando a este pobre hombre. ¿Podeis ayudarle? Tiene amnesia y no puede recordar nada.

-No hay problema. Yo me encargo.-El Profesor Xavier se acercó al vagabundo y puso sus manos en la cabeza del pobre hombre. Xavier usó sus poderes psíquicos para restaurar los recuerdos del hombre.

Varios minutos después, Xavier terminó.

-Terminé. Johnny, nos has traído a un personaje muy curioso. Pensé que murió en la II Guerra Mundial. Pero no es así. AquaNamor, el guardián de Ryutlantis, está vivo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había visto tu cara! ¡Sales en los libros de historia! ¡Ayudaste a los Aliados en la II Guerra Mundial!

-Sí. Así es... Y he estado lejos de mi hogar durante mucho tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpais. Debo regresar a mi hogar.

AquaNamor saltó por una ventana y, a gran velocidad, regresó al oceano. El ryutlante nadó a gran velocidad hasta la ciudad submarina. Pero, una vez llegó al lugar, vio algo terrible. La ciudad había sido atacada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

-¡AquaNamor! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! ¡Pensaba que jamás ibas a regresar a Ryutlantis!

AquaNamor se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Era Triptune, el rey de Ryutlantis.

-¡Rey Triptune! ¡Qué alegría volver a verle, majestad! Lamentó haber estado ausente tanto tiempo. Pero a consecuencia de un ataque a traición de uno de los esbirros de Black Skull, perdí mi memoria. Y pasé todo este tiempo en la superficie... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Una banda de secuestradores conocida como Los Flying Fish Riders atacaron la ciudad. Y se llevaron a una pobre chica llamada Keimi Lemaris y a su mascota llamada Patrug.

-¡Qué horror!-AquaNamor no lo creía. Tras haber luchado con la gente de la superficie durante la II Guerra Mundial, creía que los seres de la superficie jamás permitirían que cosas como ésta volvieran a ocurrir.

-Se lo que piensas, hermano.-AquaNamor se giró y vio como su hermano, Krorm, venía nadando acompañado por un ejército de ryutlantes.-Pero la realidad es otra. La gente de la superficie solamente se preocupa de lo que ocurre allí arriba. Aún sabiendo que hay una ciudad submarina, la gente de la superficie no deja de contaminar los oceanos. Y captura a nuetra gente para luego venderla como esclavos. Rey Triptune. ¿Acaso piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que la gente de la superficie haga lo que quiera con nosotros? ¡Yo digo que es hora de vengarnos y demostrar a la gente de ahí arriba que no se juega con Ryutlantis!

-¡No hagas ninguna locura, Krorm! ¡No eches a perder lo que la Reina Athehime hizo por la convivencia pacífica! Y tampoco hay que olvidar lo que Wailbe está haciendo por la armonía entre razas.

-¡Está claro que eso no basta! ¡Los humanos no parecen entender las palabras que decimos! ¡Quizás nos entenderán mejor si les mostramos nuestra fuerza militar! ¡Vamos a la superficie a cambiar las cosas para siempre! ¿Qué dices tú, hermano?

-Yo agradezco a la gente de la superficie que me hayan ayudado a recuperar la memoria... ¡Pero no puedo pasar por alto que hayan secuestrado a una inocente habitante de Ryutlantis! ¡Iremos a la superficie a por ella! ¡Y castigaremos a sus secuestradores! ¡Imperius Rex!

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Una nave se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la Tierra. La nave estaba destinada a estrellarse, ya que uno de sus motores había sido dañado a causa de un ataque a traición. La nave chocó con un avión del ejército e impactó en las afueras de Westropolis.

El piloto del avión sosbrevivió al impacto. Salió de su avión y fue a ver el OVNI que cayó a las afueras de Westropolis. El piloto llegó a donde la nave y vio a un alien tumbado en el suelo y malherido. El alien salió de su nave como pudo.

-¿Estás bien?-El piloto se acercó al alien para ver como estaba.

-Anillo...

De repente, un anillo que llevaba el alien en el dedo salió volando y se introdujo en el dedo anular del piloto.

- _Usuario Jaco Sur fallecido. Sustituto encontrado. Hal Rider de la Tierra. Bienvenido a los Green Nova Corps._

-¡Pero qué cojo...!

El anillo, de repente, cambió la ropa de Hal por el uniforme de un miembro de los Green Nova Corps.

- _Ahora vamos. Dentro de poco van a haber problemas cerca de aquí._

-¡Uah!

El anillo arrastró a Hal hasta el centro de la ciudad. Mientras, el alien todavía se movía.

-Anillo... Ladrón... No he muerto...

Por otro lado, SaiyaMan estaba luchando contra los Flying Fish Riders. Tras haber capturado a Keimie Lemaris, los secuestradores decidieron atracar un banco. Pero tuvieron la mala pata de encontrarse con el Ángel Guardián de la ciudad. Ahora mismo, Dread Mask Duval, un hombre que llevaba armadura e iba montado en un búfalo alado, se enfrentaba al Guerrero de Acero.

-No me detendrás, SaiyaMan... No lo harás... Todavía tengo que vengarme del hombre que destruyó mi cara... ¡Y TAMBIÉN VOY A VENGARME DEL HOMBRE QUE ARRUINÓ MI VIDA! ¡Vamos, Motodil! ¡Acaba con él!

Motodil voló a gran velocidad hacia SaiyaMan, pero el héroe no se alarmó. Con una sola mano, SaiyaMan detuvo a la bestia. Luego, con un flojo puñetazo, Goklark estampó al animal en el suelo.

-¡Motodil! ¡No! ¡Ya verás, maldito héroe! ¡Pagarás lo que le has hecho a... ¡KUPIIII!

SaiyaMan dejó inconsciente a Dread Mask Duval con un ligero golpe en la nuca. SaiyaMan iba a entregar a Duval a las autoridades, pero unos ruidos que procedían de un saco llamaron su atención. SaiyaMan abrió el saco y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a una sirena amordazada y atada. SaiyaMan la liberó enseguida.

-¡Ah! ¡Muchísimas gracias por salvarme!

-Que grosería... Mira que meterte en un saco de ropa sucia... ¿Y este guante? ¡Qué guante más raro!

-¡No soy un guante! ¡Soy una estrella de mar!

-¡Uah!-SaiyaMan soltó a Patrug asustado.-Sois una criaturas muy raras. ¿Sois aliens?

-¡No cabeza hueca!-Respondió Patrug.-¡Somos habitantes del Reino submarino Ryutlantis!

-¿Ryutlantis? La primera vez que oigo ese nombre... Bueno, si me deciis donde está, os llevaré en un segundo.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Hachimardo!-Dijo Keimie Lemaris alegre.

-Hachimardo no se va a creer que nos han vuelto a capturar.-Respondió Patrug.-¿Con esta van ya 30 veces en una emana?

Saiyaman iba a llevarse a los dos seres submarinos a Ryutlantis, pero algo salió del mar y golpeó a Saiyaman en la cara con una patada. El atacante era AquaNamor, que venía acompañado por su hermano Krorm y varios soldados.

-¡Secuestrador! ¡Libera a esa sirena y a su guante!

-¡No soy un guante, AquaNamor! ¡Soy Patrug, una estrella de mar! Y él no es nuestro secue...

Patrug no pudo terminar la frase ya que Krorm se lo llevó a él y a Keimie a otra parte. Mientras, AquaNamor comenzó a atacar a Saiyaman pensando que él era el secuestrador. AquaNamor creó una maza con agua y golpeó a Saiyaman con ella. El Saiyatoniano salió disparado mientras AquaNamor fue tras él. Krorm, que miraba la batalla, sonreía de forma maligna.

-"Magnifico. Si AquaNamor acaba con ese SaiyaMan, mi conquista de la superficie será más fácil. Pero si es AquaNamor el que acaba muriendo, también me beneficiaría, ya que sin él, podré seguir manipulando al rey como he hecho hasta ahora..."

AquaNamor se preparó para volver a golpear a Saiyaman con la maza, pero el Hombre de Acero la agarró y la destruyó con sus manos. AquaNamor creó un tridente de agua y lo lanzó, pero Saiyaman lo destruyó con su visión de calor.

-Ya veo... ¡Pero a ver como te defiendes de esto!

AquaNamor sacó un cuerno y lo hizo sonar. Krorm, Keimie y Patrug sabían muy bien lo que esto significaba.

-¡Eso es, hermano! ¡Llama a Zillanto para que acabe con él de una vez!

Del mar emergió una enorme ballena, la cual comenzó a destruir todo el puerto.

-¡No! ¡Detén a esa bestia! ¡Va a matar a millones!

-No. Pienso castigar a la gente de la superficie por hacer daño a la gente de Ryutlantis. ¡Y tú serás ejecutado por haber secuestrado a una sirena inocente! ¡Zillanto! ¡Acaba con este individuo!

La monstruosa ballena avanzó hacia Saiyaman. Zillanto golpeó al héroe con su enorme cola y lo estampó en el suelo. Zillanto agarró al malherido héroe y se disponía a comerselo. Pero entonces...

-¡Moon Tiara! ¡Acción!

Una tiara arañó a Zillanto y le obligó a soltar a Saiyaman. AquaNamor y Krorm miraron al lugar de donde venía la Tiara. Allí estaba la heroína Wonder Moon, acompañada por otras dos chicas.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-¡Cómo os atreveis a destruir una hermosa ciudad llena de parejas enamoradas! ¡Debería daros verguenza!

-¡Te he preguntado qué quién eres!

-¡Soy la hermosa marinera amazona que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Wonder Moon!

-¡Y yo soy la marinera amazona de la sabiduría! ¡Ice Mercury!

-¡Y yo soy Wonder Mars! ¡La marinera amazona de la ardiente pasión! ¡Y en nombre de Luna te castigaremos!

-Amazonas... ¡Hermano! ¡Acaba con ellas! ¡Ellas son enemigas de Ryutlantis!

-¡Guooooooooooooh!

Zillanto, siguiendo las órdenes de AquaNamor y Krorm, avanzó hacia las amazonas. Wonder Moon gritó asustada.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Esa cosa viene hacia aquí! ¡Uah!-Wonder Moon cayó al suelo a consecuencia de una patada de Wonder Mars.

-¡Quieres calmarte! ¡Pareces una niña pequeña! No sé por qué la Reina Hiporenity me mandó contigo para que aprendiera a usar mis poderes... Ice Mercury. ¿Has encontrado algún punto débil?

-Todavía no, Mars. ¡Estoy en ello!

No muy lejos, Hal, el nuevo Green Nova, venía volando. El anillo lo arrastraba hacia la zona de batalla.

-¡Detente! ¡Para! ¿Por qué me llevas hacia ese lugar?

- _En esa zona hay gente en peligro que necesita tu ayuda._

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un héroe! ¡Soy un piloto! Así que llévame de vuelta al lugar donde estaba. Además, no me interesa luchar contra esa ballena gigante...

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaah!

-Esa voz... ¡Es Ginger! ¡Ahora esto es personal!

Ginger Ferris, la propietaria de Ferris Aircrafts y novia de Hal, estaba siendo perseguida por varios Ryutlantes. Green Nova usó sus poderes para derribar a los Ryutlantes.

-¡Ginger! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

-"¡Es verdad! Este casco ridículo tapa mi cara." ¡Sé tu nombre porque yo soy Green Nova, protector de todos! Ve a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargo de esa ballena.

Green Nova voló a gran velocidad hacia la ballena. Mientras, Ginger miraba como se alejaba.

-Green Nova... ¡Ya podía Hal parecerse un poco más a él!

Mientras, las Marineras Amazonas luchaban contra Zillanto.

-¡Fire Soul!

-¡Sabao Spray!

-¡GUOOOOH!

Zillanto destruyó los ataques con sus garras antes de que impactaran contra él. Zillanto atacó a las guerreras con su cola, pero una construcción verde derribó a Zillanto.

-¡Tranquilas! ¡Green Nova está aquí para ayudaros!

-Otro insecto más...-Dijo en voz baja Krorm.

 _ **¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

-¡Ya está! ¡AquaNamor controla a la bestia con ese cuerno!-Exclamó Ice Mercury mientras señalaba a AquaNamor.

-¡Mi turno!-Dijo Wonder Moon mientras preparaba su cetro.-¡Moon Princess Halation!

Con su ataque, Wonder Moon destruyó el cuerno marino de AquaNamor y éste perdió el control sobre Zillanto. La enorme bestia marina regresó al oceano.

Wonder Moon, Ice Mercury, Wonder Mars, Green Nova y SaiyaMan rodearon a AquaNamor y a Krorm. Pero en ese momento...

-¡Alto! ¡Yo me encargo de esto!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Wailbe!

-¿Qué hace aquí un Shichibukai?-Se preguntó Ice Mercury.

-He venido aquí porque todo lo relacionado con Ryutlantis me atañe. Y debo darle las gracias a él por avisarme.

-¿Él?

De las sombras emergió BatDevil. El vigilante llevaba a Dread Mask Duval, que intentó escapar de Saiyaman aprovechando que Ryutlantis atacó.

-Dread Mask Duval. ¿Quién te contrató para que capturaras a Keimie Lomaris y a ese guante?

-¡No soy un guante!

-Ocean Master me contrató...

-¿Ocean Master? ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

-Ahí mismo lo tenéis...-Dijo Duval señalando a Krorm.

-Hermano...

-¡SÍ! ¡Me habéis descubierto! ¡Yo planeé el secuestro de Keimie Lomaris! ¡Pero lo hice con tal de mostrarle al Rey Triptune la verdad sobre la superficie! ¡No soy un criminal, hermano! ¡SOY UN HÉROE!

Tras haber sido solucionado todo. AquaNamor se llevó a Krorm a Ryutlantis para que fuera juzgado. Y lo héroes que lucharon contra Zillanto llevaron a Duval a una prisión cercana.

Por otro lado, Jaco Sur estaba reparando su nave. Pero entonces, dos mujeres aparecieron ante él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quienes sois?

-¡Atraída por el inicio de una nueva batalla! ¡Yo, Terranus, tomo parte activa en ella!

-¡Y yo, AquaNeptune, no soporto a los malvados!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Preguntó confuso Jaco Sur.

-Nosotras somos Marineras Amazonas que protegemos la Tierra de amenaza que vienen de más allá del Sistema Solar.

-¡Así que desaparece! ¡World Shaking!

-¡UAH!

Jaco Sur salió disparado por el cielo a causa del ataque de Terranus.

 _ **(#########)**_

 _ **Fecha actual.**_

Mientras AquaNamor y Green Nova hablaban en Ryutlantis, en la Luna iba a suceder algo grave.

Un cohete aterrizó. De él bajó un astronauta llamado Hank Henshaw. Su misión era localizar una fuente de energía que había sido detectada en la superficie de la Luna. El detector que llevaba Hank lo llevó hasta un vertedero. El astronauta lo abrió, ignorando que estaba liberando a un mal ancestral. Del vertedero emergió una bruja acompañada por su ejército de monstruos.

-¡Ah! ¡Es fantástico volver a ser libre!

-¡Monstruos!

-Tú nos has salvado, ¿verdad? Deja que te lo agradezca. Que no se diga que Evi-Rita no es agradecida.

Con un rayo de su varita, Evi-Rita sacó de la Luna a Hank. El astronauta acabó perdido por el espacio. Y cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, un microchip que flotaba en el espacio se enganchó en el cuerpo de Hank y comenzó a convertirlo en un ser mecánico. Tras varios minutos, el chip terminó la metamorfosis.

- _Maravilloso. He renacido en un nuevo cuerpo. Ahora, regresaré a la Tierra y me vengaré de Saiyaman. ¡Qué todos teman a Big Ghette SaiyaMan!_

Por otro lado, en un edificio que había en las afueras de Shibuya Grove.

-¡Esto es terrible! ¡C3P-5! ¡Reune a 5 jóvenes con talento! ¡Evi-Rita ha sido liberada y se acerca a la Tierra!

-Enseguida Zorzam. Aunque debo decir que la idea de reclutar a 5 jóvenes no me hace gracia...

AquaNamor y Green Nova han detenido a Babiac. Pero dos males amenazan la Tierra. Evi-Rita y Big Ghette SaiyaMan se acercan al Planeta Azul con malas intenciones. ¿Podrán los héroes de la Tierra detener a los dos villanos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos en acción a los Legendary Rangers, a MegaBoy y más cosas. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Lista de amalgamas que han aparecido en el capítulo:

- **Babiac** : Brainiac/Baby.

- **AquaNamor** : Aquaman/Namor.

 **-Green Nova** : Hal Jordan/Richard Rider.

 **-Triptune** : Tritón/Neptune (One Piece).

 **-Kisarlong:** Kisame/Arlong.

- **King Hody:** King Shark/Hody Jones.

 **-Van der Dettuma:** Van der Decken/Attuma.

 **-Coldseid:** Darkseid/Cold.

- **Saadbet:** Sorbet/DeSaad.

 **-Negative Torch:** Negative Man/Human Torch.

- **Mr Enlongated:** Enlongated Man/ Mr Fantastic.

- **Sue Richards:** Sue Dibny/Sue Richards.

- **Niles Xavier:** Charles Xavier/El Jefe de la Doom Patrol.

 **-Robot Thing:** Thing/RobotMan.

- **Keimie Lemaris:** Keimie/Lori Lemaris.

- **Patrug:** Pappug/Patricio Estrella.

- **Dread Mask Duval:** Dreadknight/Duval.

- **Saiyaman:** Superman/Goku.

- **Motodil:** Elendil/Motobaro.

- **Krorm:** Krang(Marvel)/Ocean Master Orm.

- **Wonder Moon:** Wonder Woman/Sailor Moon.

- **Hachimardo:** Calamardo/Hachi.

- **Ice Mercury:** Ice/Sailor Mercury.

- **Wonder Mars:** Sailor Mars/Donna Troy.

- **Zillanto:** Zilla(Monster Rancher)/Giganto.

- **Wailbe:** Jinbe/Wailmer.

- **Big Ghette Saiyaman:** Big Ghette Star/Cyborg Superman.

- **Evi-Rita:** Evil-Lyn/Rita Repulsa.

 **-C3P-5:** C3P-O/Alfa 5.

- **Zorzam:** Zordon/Shazam el mago.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí tienes el reinicio. Espero que no hayan más. XD.

- **carlos13:** DC resetea todo cada dos por tres porque no respetan continuidades y no saben ponerse de acuerdo. Espero que con Rebirth corrijan muchas cosas que hicieron mal con New52.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
